


Disquiet

by beloved_key



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Illness, Langst, Nightmares, Shiro (Voltron) in the Astral Plane, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_key/pseuds/beloved_key
Summary: Lance rolled over to face the wall, muffling another rough string of coughs into his shoulder. “It’s nothing, Matt.”“Why don’t you feel safe on the Castleship, Lance?”





	Disquiet

_ Lance, listen! You can’t trust him! I don’t know who he is, but he isn’t me, Lance, he’s not the real Shiro! Listen, please, he’s a threat, Haggar must’ve sent him, I don’t know what he wants but you can’t trust him! Lance, be careful, protect the others-- _

 

“Lance? Lance, dude, wake up!”

 

Lance shot up in bed, gasping for air, sweat cold on the back of his neck. Before he could properly register his surroundings, the air caught in his throat and he started coughing; long, harsh, deep. When he finally managed to squeeze his eyes open, they landed on Matt, crouched by his bunk and wincing at how unhealthy his ship companion sounded.

 

“Here, have some water. Your fever’s gone up.” Matt murmured, offering his canteen, which Lance eagerly accepted.

 

“Thanks.” He rasped, clearing his throat and setting the canteen aside. “Are we over the drop site yet?”   
  


Matt sighed, leaning up against the bulkhead. “No, we’re idling in an old scrapfield, remember? You’re in no condition to be dropping into anything, much less an enemy base.”

 

A moment of panic rushed through Lance’s sore, heavy chest. “What did you tell--”

 

“Lance, calm down. As far as anyone on the Castleship is concerned, we ran into some engine trouble and we’ll be hovering in position until we can continue the mission.” Lance visibly relaxed at Matt’s reassurance. “You’re lucky, Pidge wanted to fly over here and help, but I managed to talk her out of it.”

 

“Thanks. Seriously.” Lance breathed, resting his aching head against the thin pillow, eyes drifting shut. Matt watched him, fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

“Why did you volunteer to come with me?” He asked finally. “You were already sick, and I didn’t really need help on this mission, but you were so eager to get out of… the… ship…” Matt trailed off when Lance met his eyes, gaze unusually serious. “You wanted to get off the ship. You didn’t want to be there while you were sick… While you were vulnerable.”

 

Lance rolled over to face the wall, muffling another rough string of coughs into his shoulder. “It’s nothing, Matt.”

 

“Why don’t you feel safe on the Castleship, Lance?”

 

Lance clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against his throbbing head. “Leave it alone, please.”

 

“It has something to do with Shiro, doesn’t it?”

 

Lance froze. That was all the confirmation Matt needed.

  
“You were talking, in your sleep.” He admitted, sitting down at the edge of Lance’s bunk. “You kept muttering Shiro’s name, and… Well, and crying. What happened, Lance? Did Shiro… I-I know he’s been butting heads with the team lately, but, did he do something? To you?”

 

Lance bit his lip, and rolled over to look up at Matt. “No. He hasn’t.”  _ Not yet, at least. _

 

Matt sensed that wasn’t the whole story, but Lance looked so exhausted and miserable… He let it go. For now.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Lance spoke up. “Hey, Matt? Next time you hear me talking in my sleep about Shiro?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

When Matt glanced down, he was surprised at the hard steel glinting in Lance’s eyes. “Don’t wake me up. Even if I’m crying.”

 

Matt wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But a few hours later, when he could hear Lance’s distressed cries all the way from the cockpit, Matt grit his teeth, and ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one! Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/kudos, love you!


End file.
